The present invention relates to an electrooptical packet control method.
On packing machines, electrooptical devices, usually consisting of telecameras, are known to be employed for controlling the surface finish of the packets produced on the machine; which surface control is usually performed by feeding the packets, on a conveyor belt, between two or more telecameras, which are usually offset in relation to each other.
As the packets are arranged with one face contacting the conveyor belt, obviously, at least one face cannot be controlled. Such a limitation may pose problems in cases requiring not only surface but also accurate dimensional inspection of all the faces on the packet.